Worth The Poisoned Kiss
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Okuda has produced her newest invention to kill Koro-Sensei! A tube of poison lipstick she calls Snow White's Apple Lipstick. When the tube of lipstick finally reaches Karma after all the students look it over, Karma asks her how she plans on getting it on him. After hearing she plans on giving it to Ms. Bitch, Karma seductively teases her with her own invention! a Karumana fic.


Worth The Poisoned Kiss

One day during a crazy downpour outside, everyone in Class 3-E gathered around Okuda's desk as she presented her latest chemistry masterpiece. It was a small tube of red lipstick that looked like any ordinary piece of makeup you would buy from the store, but since their classmate was passionate in poisons this was obviously not what it appeared to be.

"After weeks of careful research and experiments I've finally produced the ultimate deadly sedative: Snow White's Apple Lipstick!" Okuda said with pride as her classmates looked at her newest attempt at killing Koro-Sensei with curiosity.

Nagisa was the first one to make a comment. "Snow White? As in Snow White from the Grimm's Fairy Tales?"

"Yup! In the story of Snow White, the evil Queen produced a deadly apple that caused Snow White to fall into a coma. I took inspiration from that and I did a little experimentation with Belladonna. Which is the closest real world counterpart to the poison in the story. So I liquidized it with a real tube of red lipstick I bought from the store and presto! Koro-Sensei should be sedated long enough to kill him." Okuda explained as each of her fellow classmates passed the tube around and examined her work.

When it finally reached Karma, he gave a chuckle that caught everyone off guard. "This is a pretty cool invention Okuda but wouldn't it be hard to get Koro-Sensei to wear this? Wouldn't you need to be a bit more direct with something like a kiss."

"I-I thought I would give it to Ms. Bitch to use since that's more her specialty-" Okuda began explaining but was cut off after Karma got off his table and opened up the tube of lipstick. Catching her attention and causing her to blush when he got up and personal. Practically chest to chest as he towered over her with a playful smile on his face.

He lifted her chin gently and with the whole class watching he proceeded to coat Okuda's lips with her own invention. His eyes were mesmerizing and it was hard for Okuda to look away, even her female classmates were starting to get wet over his seductive presence. But he wasn't forceful or intimidating, to Okuda he had the same playful nature as a cat and she knew he would never hurt her. But her heart couldn't help but run furiously in her chest.

"Giving it to Ms. Bitch to use would be a waste. It's your invention and your idea so you should be the one to carry it out. Besides, you look very sexy with this red lipstick on. Almost like you're the real Snow White." Karma said after applying the lipstick fully on her lips and tucking it away in her jacket pocket after capping it off.

A blush rose furiously to Okuda's cheeks as her classmates were watching the scene play out before them in anticipation of what might happen next.

"I-I'm not really sure that kissing Koro-Sensei on the lips would be appropriate for a student to do. I mean he's our teacher." Okuda protested with defensiveness in her voice.

Karma laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah you're right about that. Though if that were the case then I guess we should've had Ms. Bitch locked up ages ago when she taught us French Kissing as part of her class."

All the guys nodded their heads in unison and even the girls agreed with the statement.

"You're right Okuda. You _should_ give it to Ms. Bitch to use against the Octopus. But if you ask me..." Karma leaned forward so close that he was practically inches away from Okuda's lips. "I think it'd be worth the poisoned kiss if I was your target."

Okuda's head felt light as a feather as her face matched the color of her lipstick. The boys all hooted and howled like wolves outside of Nagisa who was keeping Kayano from falling to the ground from a flashback to her own seductive kissing session with Nagisa.

Koro-Sensei walked in the classroom to find everyone a hot mess and two of his students practically kissing. Everyone quickly moved back to their seats and Karma gave Okuda a wink after leaving her side to sit back at his desk.

"Where was all this romantic tension when I tried hooking you all up during the test of courage?" Koro-Sensei complained like a little kid.

Karma shouted back. "The atmosphere wasn't right for hooking up!"

"OK. That's fair enough. You young people are so picky on your courtship moods and your dating habits. Anyways what's this I heard about Snow White?" Koro-Sensei asked with a wide smile.

The whole class made up excuses for Okuda as she furiously wiped off the poison lipstick from her lips with her handkerchief she kept in her desk. Karma chuckled behind her and she looked back to see him gazing at her with those same seductive eyes. His words still echoing in her mind as she gripped the small tube of lipstick in her pocket.


End file.
